1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to paperboard boxes. More specifically, the invention relates to plural paperboard boxes that are stackable as well as laterally joinable. In another aspect, the invention is an archive or collection box for storage of comic books, magazines, and the like.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Folded boxes, often formed of corrugated paperboard, sometimes called file boxes, are well known for their suitability in storing archived paper files. Boxes of this type are commercially sold in an efficient package with a single precut and scored sheet of corrugated paperboard supplied in flat format.
According to a popular design of a folded file box, the user folds various panels of the flat sheet along scores to form a three-dimensional assembled box with open top, double bottom wall, double end walls, and single side walls. A lid is formed from a separate sheet of corrugated paperboard, folded similarly and shaped to fit over the open box top. These open top boxes have the advantage of being inexpensive. When the cover is applied and the box is full, such boxes are minimally stackable several boxes deep. However, such boxes have the disadvantage when stacked of blocking access to the contents of all underlying boxes. In addition, file boxes are not durable when frequently handled and have considerably less strength when uncovered or when empty. It is evident that such folded file boxes are suited for only infrequent access, at best.
A further problem with paperboard file boxes is that they stack inaccurately. As a result when such boxes are stacked, the boxes easily damage one another. The stack fails to transmit weight accurately and efficiently to the floor or other support surface. Instead, some of the upper boxes crush parts of other underlying boxes where the strongest parts of each box in the stack are nonaligned. Due to these stacking and damage problems, paperboard file boxes are often limited to a stacking height of no more than three boxes.
Collectors of many types of objects seek inexpensive and durable storage for their collections. Many collectors house their collections at home, where storage space might be minimal, requiring that collection boxes be stacked. A collector desires a storage solution that also allows ready and frequent access to the collection, since an aspect of collecting is reviewing the collection, adding to the collection, trading with other collectors, and taking some or all of the collection to shows and conventions. The collector will want to access his collection without unstacking and restacking file boxes. Front opening storage boxes are known, some with a drawer that is pulled forward for access. While such boxes offer improved ease of access over file boxes, they continue to suffer problems in access, strength, and durability.
Particularly when a collection is formed of heavy objects such as comic books, a drawer box can be a poor choice for forming a stack. When a drawer is pulled forward, it greatly changes the center of mass for the box and tips the box forward, making the box awkward to use. When partly open, the drawing itself has poor retention in the box shell and tends to fall out. If the box is on a top course of stacked boxes, the open drawer can cause the entire box to fall.
While a collector desires the low cost of corrugated paperboard boxes, the collector also desires a strong and durable box that can be stacked to considerable height, whether empty or full.
In addition, a collector desires a box that can be accessed safely from its existing spot in a stacked array of boxes.
Still further, a collector desires a storage system that protects his collection against inadvertent damage, such as accidental falls from a storage location during access.
To achieve the foregoing and other objects and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the method and apparatus of this invention may comprise the following.